For a long time, surgery, radiotherapy and chemotherapy have been used as traditional methods to treat malignant tumors. However, these treatments are not effective for all tumors, and some are accompanied by obvious side effects. Therefore, finding a treatment method with small damage and effective control of tumor growth and metastasis has become an urgent need for clinical tumor treatment. With the rapid development and cross-infiltration of related disciplines such as oncology, immunology and molecular biology, research on tumor immunotherapy has advanced by leaps and bounds, and on the basis of immunological principles, cancer cell immunotherapy has been established based on cell biology techniques. It has evolved from laboratory research to effective and safe clinical applications.